La suerte del idiota
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: "¡Este bastardo va a violarme!" advirtió rápidamente. Es tratar de escapar sólo empeoraría la situación, pero no quería ser profanado por ese tipo, ¡Lo partiría por la mitad! "Dios, si existes, ¡AYUDAME!" imploró desde lo más profundo de su corazón.


Autor: Hanatsu

Pareja: Judal x Alibabá

Tema: "Cine"

Puesto por: Violetaotakugirl

Título: La suerte del Idiota

— Tienes cinco minutos. ‒ dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Es imposible hacerlo en cinco minutos! ‒ alegó lanzado los libros al azabache, quien lo esquivó sin problema alguno, impactando con la pared.

— No, tú eres demasiado inútil para hacerlo. ‒ agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Me reúso a seguir con tu juego enfermizo.

Ya no lo soportaba, ¿en qué maldito momento había accedido a seguirle la corriente a ese maniaco? La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un "_Tu eres demasiado idiota" _incluso su subconsciente estaba en su contra.

— Vamos, vamos. No querrás que todos se enteren de "eso" ‒ se le acercó por la espalda murmurándole al oído, mientras jugueteaba con aquel característico copete rubio.

— Judal, eres un demonio. ‒ masculló apretando los dientes. Sintió la sangre hervirle al escuchar su risa burlona detrás de sí.

El chico de ojos rojizos se recostó descaradamente sobre la cama, SU cama, como sultán en palacio propio esperando ser atendido.

"_Sólo dale lo que quiere y se irá. Dale lo que quiere y se irá." _ Trató de auto-convencerse apretando los puños y los dientes, como le sacaba de quicio ese imbécil.

— Te quedan tres minutos. ‒ canturreó cruzando las piernas en forma de diamante, la izquierda levantada y la derecha reposando sobre las cobijas. Con la mejilla apoyada en la mano derecha volvió a sonreír, de esa forma reptílica que solamente él podía lograr.

— ¡Métete esos malditos tres minutos por donde te quepan! ‒ gritó sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo. Al momento en que vio desaparecer aquella retorcida sonrisa, sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espina mientras su rostro palidecía, seguramente mucho más pálido que la piel del chico que tenía enfrente con gesto de mala leche.

— Que mal Alí… Ese no era el trato. ‒ su voz profunda y siniestra lo dejó petrificado al instante. El verlo levantarse lentamente sin expresión alguna no era para nada una buena señal.

El azabache se acercó nuevamente a él, claramente sin buenas intenciones. Con una fuerza inexplicable tomó al rubio del brazo y lo tiró a la cama sin el menor cuidado. Su gélida mirada se posó sobre los dorados –y aterrorizados- ojos de otro, atrapando el cuerpo encogido de Alibabá entre sus extremidades.

"_¡Este bastardo va a violarme!" _advirtió rápidamente. Es tratar de escapar sólo empeoraría la situación, pero no quería ser profanado por ese tipo, ¡Lo partiría por la mitad! _"Dios, si existes, ¡AYUDAME!"_ imploró desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Alibaba, hay una chica de nombre raro que… te busca… ‒ el muchacho se quedó helado por la escena que tenía en frente de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. — Yo, siento interrumpirlos, pretendan que nunca me vieron. ‒ se excusó de manera muy superficial con la intención de marcharse rápidamente.

— ¡NO! ‒ era su única oportunidad de escapar no podía dejarla pasar. En el instante que Judal bajó la guardia se escabulló con maestría hasta llegar a la puerta empujando al otro fuera de la habitación seguido por él mientras cerraba la plancha de madera detrás de sí. Se llevó la mano al pecho respirando agitadamente. De la que se había librado.

— No quise entrometerme en su momento de privacidad. ‒ volvió a excusarse el otro rubio, pero la sonrisa distorsionada en su rostro daba a entender todo lo contrario a "estar arrepentido".

— No es lo que estás pensando… Él… Yo… ¡Ah, demonios! ‒ revolvió sus propios cabellos completamente frustrado. El día no podía empeorar.

O al menos eso esperaba.

— En verdad, no pensé que tu y Judal tenían "ese" tipo de relación.

— No es "ese" tipo de relación… ‒ aclaró monótono. — ¡No es ningún tipo de relación! ‒ corrigió desesperado. Seguramente Titus le saldría con otro comentario incómodo que atacara la poca dignidad que le iba quedando.

— Claro, como tú digas. ‒ se encogió de hombros bajando la escalera. — Lo de la chica era cierto, es mejor que bajes. O tal vez no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Oye, espera! ‒ llamó en vano, el chico ya se había perdido por uno de los pasillos de la casa. — Maldición. Lo había olvidado por completo… ‒ rascó su nuca aproblemado. Se giró un poco para dirigir su mirada hasta la puerta de su habitación, que para su alivio continuaba cerrada.

Sólo a él e le ocurría meterse con el idiota de Judal el mismo día que había planeado una cita. Suspiró cansado.

"_¡Que! ¡NO! ¡Yo no me he metido con Judal!"_ Nuevamente su subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Posó sus manos en el muro, apoyando la palmas, y se dio un par de cabezazos contra este, si de esa forma no dejaba de pensar en tonterías no sabía de qué forma lo haría. Resopló con la frente pegada al concreto y se encaminó al baño. A su parecer estaba presentable, ni muerto volvería a su habitación mientras el desquiciado con sonrisa de reptil estaba ahí.

Ya frente al espejo, se acomodó la ropa y arregló el flequillo de tal forma que el chichón que se había auto inferido no se notara demasiado. Se lavó los dientes y luego ensayó un par de sonrisas. Salió del cuarto de baño con mucha cautela, esperando no toparse con el susodicho, algo que extrañamente pareció cumplirse. Su suerte comenzaba a mejorar.

Fue hasta la puerta y atendió a la muchacha, que rápidamente se colgó de su cuello al tenerlo en frente. Una chica linda de cabellos castaños y bien peinados, de piel rosada como un melocotón. Todo un ángel.

— ¿Tienes los boletos? ‒ preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

— ¡Por supuesto! ‒ chilló aferrándose a su brazo derecho. Aunque la chica era una dulzura, algo le estaba molestando, aunque no tenía certeza de lo que podía ser.

Tras una entretenida caminata, llegaron a un enorme edificio, donde se llevaría a cabo su cita. Pero algo estaba mal…

— ¡De verdad, lo siento! ‒ la chica se disculpó nuevamente, juntando ambas manos en señal de arrepentimiento.

El rubio sintió como si una lanza lo atravesara desde la espalda hasta salir de su pecho, su suerte no había mejorado, para nada.

— Pero no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte aquí tirado. Hablé con una amiga, y dijo que estaría encantada de acompañarte. ‒ intentó animarlo.

— No debiste molestarte, de verdad.

— No es molestia, además, ella me dijo que le pareces muy apuesto. ¡Sé que se llevarán de maravilla!

— Ah. B-bueno, si lo dices así, no puedo negarme. ‒ se ruborizó y esbozó una sonrisa boba al escuchar aquello. ¡Una admiradora! Quizá si estaba rompiendo con su mala racha.

— Mira, allá viene~ ‒ la muchacha de finos cabellos acaramelados se alejó de él para recibir a su amiga. El rubio sólo quería que un camión lo atropellara. ‒ Ella Henrietha~ Estoy segura que se la pasarán en grande.

"_¿En grande? ¡PERO SI ELLA ES ENORME!" _Debía ser una broma… Sí eso era, una grabación para uno de esos programas de cámara oculta, sí, seguro era eso…

Se quedó pasmado al ver a esa "Bestia titánica" frente a sus ojos. Mas que una chica parecía un físico culturista travestido.

— ¿Alibaba? ‒ le joven linda lo miró desconcertada, parecía que el chico ni siquiera respiraba. — ¿Estás bien?

— Ah… yo… ‒ aquel pronombre solitario fue lo único que salió de sus labios, cuando de pronto algo cubrió sus ojos. ¿Dios había escuchado sus plegarias y lo dejó ciego? No, eso era imposible. Llevó sus manos a la altura de sus ambares ocultos encontrándose con una mano ajena.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ‒ reclamaron ambas ante la aparición del intruso.

— Alguien que viene a castigar a este perro desobediente. ‒ rió malicioso. El rubio conocía esa voz, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? — Seduciendo mujeres de la calle, cuando tiene responsabilidades conmigo.

— ¡A quien llamas mujeres de la calle! ‒ alegaron nuevamente.

— Mantén los ojos cerrados. ‒ masculló en el oído del rubio.

— ¡Qué demon-…! - en un brusco movimiento, Judal lo giró hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Con el brazo derecho apresó su cintura, mientras que con el derecho subió por su espalda hasta tomarlo de la nuca. Acto seguido unió sus labios sin la menor pizca de gentileza, haciéndolo callar instantáneamente.

— … ‒ ambas chicas se quedaron completamente petrificadas. Hasta que vieron los ojos demoniacos del pelinegro, que parecían evocar una maldición eterna. Huyeron espantadas sin decir una palabra.

Finalmente el de ojos bermellón oscuro se apartó de su prisionero, con gesto por demás divertido.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? ‒ llamó con naturalidad.

"_¡No maldito idiota! ¡No podía tener una peor suerte hoy!" _ se lamentó en silencio. Todo parecía una historia horriblemente escrita, que tenía por propósito hacer miserable al protagonista. Así era, todo ese día fue una película con un horrible guión escrito por alguna chiquilla sin sentido común en un intento desesperado por pagar alguna apuesta o algo por el estilo. En definitiva era eso.

— Al menos deberías dar las gracias a tu salvador.

"_¿Salvador? ¡Y un carajo! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡No me parecería extraño que estuvieras detrás de todo esto! ¡Eso es! ¡Tu contrataste a una escritora de mala muerte para hacerme el protagonista miserable y quedarte con el papel del villano cool y todo poderoso!" _

— Vamos, agradece ahora. Te doy permiso de hacerlo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, incluso puedo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes tratando de contener la rabia, pero había un límite para ser un malnacido.

— ¡Quién necesita tu permiso! ¡Y no pienso agradecer nada!

— Como mi esclavo, lo necesitas.

— ¡Qué esclavo…! ‒ alzó el puño para hacerlo impactar contra el repugnante rostro de ese bastardo, pero como no era su día, Judal no tuvo problema alguno en atrapar su muñeca y acabar con todas sus intenciones asesinas. Realmente odiaba esa maldita trama. — ¡Suéltame! ¡A dónde crees que me llevas! ‒ interrogó colérico al verse arrastrado por el otro.

— A dentro, genio. ‒ se burló mostrándole dos boletos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso…?

— Una de tus mujerzuelas los soltó mientras huían.

— Encima ladrón… ¿Hay alguna parte de ti que no se relacione con la maldad?

— No. ‒ rió con descaro.

— ¡No te sientas orgulloso de eso, maldición!

— ¿Así como tú te sientes orgulloso de guardar videos pornográficos dentro de cajas con carátulas de los ositos amorosos?

— ¡ERES LA MALDAD HECHA PERSONA! ‒ exclamó colérico y avergonzado a la vez. — Espera… ‒ le llamó al percatarse que pasaron directo al interior del recinto, saltándose la taquilla. — ¿Qué hay de los boletos?

— La maldad no tiene límites, ni sigue reglas.

— Eso no me gusta, ¡y a dónde demonios me estás llevando! ‒ exigió entre sollozos.

— Al cuarto de castigos. Yo nunca dije que entramos al cine a ver una película. Además, tu secreto ya se conoce, pero no puedo permitir que te vuelvas a revelar contra mi autoridad. ‒ sonrió de medio lado mientras abría una puerta oculta. ¡Qué malignos poderes le había otorgado la autora a ese enfermo mental!

Alibaba palideció como nunca antes, su corazón se comprimió con terror y sus ambares fueron incapaces de contener las lágrimas. No necesitaba ser adivino o vidente para saber cuán oscuro sería su futuro, uno oscuro y seguramente doloroso, muy doloroso.


End file.
